


Somewhere Over The Rainbow

by aslanjinx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanjinx/pseuds/aslanjinx
Summary: Ash had to put an end to Dino's cruelty, he made plans on how to put him, and his men down. They made their way to Los Angeles, to find the creator of Banana Fish, and have their questions answered. But before all those chaos, they had to make a quick stop into a crazy household.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Michael, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Griffin Callenreese & Ash Lynx, Ibe Shunichi & Max Lobo, Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!! i hope you received all the gifts you wanted, and had fun with the people you love. As always, please don't forget to eat, stay hydrated, and rest! 
> 
> This story is based on the song Some Where Over the Rainbow. If you'd like, you can listen the songs while reading! I apologize in advance for any typos and grammatical errors that you will see ahead. I haven't written anything in a while so my writing can be a little rusty!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading and enjoy your day mwah ily!

The sun was shining so brightly that day. Three men are resting in the back part of the car, while Ash Lynx and Max Lobo are in the front seat. Max hums a tune while driving. His right hand holding the steering wheel, and his left arm leaning on the door. Ash rolls his eyes for the nth time that day. He was so annoyed by the fact he is stuck in a car with four dumbasses... okay maybe only three. The light of the sun shines down to him, so he uses his hand to cover his face. 

Los Angeles, California.. A place very familiar to many people. A lot of known celebrities and influencers live here. Even some people who wants to have a career, travels a long way to start a home in LA. Ash scoffs. The idea of teenagers- and even children, risking their childhoods just to earn money and become famous. He would exchange all the money in the world just to live a normal life. No pain, no traumas. Just him and him alone. 

  
"Ah Los Angeles. It's good to be home." Max glances at the boy beside him. "Have you been here before?" 

  
Ash looked back at him and says, "No. The old hag never let me out of his sight when I was younger. And even when I got older, I had to do jobs for him." Max got quiet. He knew what Ash was referring to. His heart breaks every time he remembers how cruel the world was to Ash. 

  
_if only he knew..._

"But anyway, being a gang leader took most of my time. And even if I am not busy with the gang, I stay at the library to study." Ash observed the places they pass by. The temperature of LA is a little unique for him. There were so much trees, and streets that are wide. He shakes his head. trying to fix his train of thoughts, making sure he has a clear plan on taking down Dino and his men, starting here in LA. 

  
"Are we in LA now?" Ash hears a familiar voice behind him. It's Shorter. They were asleep almost the whole car ride. 

  
"Where are we?" Eiji asks.

  
"I think we are in Los Angeles." Ibe answers.

  
Shorter closes his eyes as he feels the warm air brush on his skin. He opens his eyes and saw women wearing tank tops and short shorts, passing by. "Oh damn! Hey mamas! how you doing?" The ladies smirks at him, some raised their middle finger and even cursed him. Shorter doesn't mind though. 

"Hey Ei-chan do you mind taking pictures?" Ibe asks Eiji while he is fixing the camera. He is a little unsure in asking Eiji for a favor because he knows that Eiji wants to look around and appreciate the new environment in front of him. 

Eiji smiles at Ibe sofly and says, "I don't mind Ibe-san!" Ibe hands Eiji the camera, and Eiji immediately took as much photos as he can. First he took photos of the trees and the people in the streets they pass by. Then he took photos of Shorter, creating silly poses and facial expressions. Eiji wanted to take a photo of Ibe, but he said that he'll take a photo of Eiji instead. And so he did. Eiji grinned widely and did the peace sign. He also copied some of Shorter's facial expressions a while  
ago. 

A few moments later, they reached their first destination. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Everything that happened after they parked the car, was so chaotic. Max almost died because his wife-- ex wife- tried to shoot him lots of time while in her backyard! Mind you Michael- their son- was outside too, running towards his father. Everybody was a little shaken by the fact that Max had a son. Jessica was fuming mad when he saw Max, but good thing, Shunichi was there to make peace. Both his hands are in the air, trying not to get shot by Jessica too. The woman was shocked to see Ibe, she hasn't seen him in very a long time. 

  
Soon after, Jessica met the rest of the boys. Jessica made food for everyone, and made sure that they have a decent stay at her house. Except her husband- ex husband of course, she never let a moment pass by without fighting him, and he also fought back. 

The whole dinner, Max and Jessica was bickering. Everyone-along with Michael- was just staring at them. It was Michael's birthday, and he was happy that his dad is now home. But it still makes him sad that his parents cannot respect each other, or even just respect the visitors. Michael's mood dropped a little and so he played with his food. He sighs and left the table. 

  
"I'm going to my bedroom." Michael mumbled. He waddles his way to his mom to give her a kiss, and also to his dad to do the same thing. He bid his goodnights and goodbyes to everyone. 

Ash was staring at everything that is happening in front of him. His face resting on his hand, and an amused expression plastered in his face. 

_so this is what a family looks like..._

When Michael left the room, Ash proceeds to annoy Jessica. "Hey old lady." Ash calls her. As if the first time wasn't enough, he called her again. "Hey old lady!" 

  
Jessica slowly glanced at Ash with a dark expression, "You mean me?"

Ash smirked, knowing that he pissed the woman. Everybody else left in the room was in fear, afraid of what Jessica might do. 

  
"Who else?" Ash smirks again. "Could you please pass me the mustard, old lady?" 

Shorter's head was facing down the table, and Shunichi was staring at Jessica with fear. Max covered his mouth as Jessica grabbed the bottle of mustard and loudly placed it on the table, in front of Ash. Ash, being the asshole that he is, never removed his cocky smile from his face. it's as if, he was challenging Jessica.

"You've got balls. Blaming me for my son?" Jessica smirked back at Ash, staring deeply into his eyes. "Sorry but I'm not listening to a punk like you." She says, and turns her back on Ash. She knows that walking away is better, Ash is just a silly teenager who doesn't know how to respect people. 

"And who's got balls now?" Ash shouts as he was putting tons of mustard in his food. Eiji stares at Ash with disbelief. He knows that Ash was very rude to do that, and it was never his place to say, nor imply anything like that. he knows how hard it is to be a mother, not that he is a mother- but because he grew up seeing how hard- working and loving his mother is, just to make sure that Eiji and his siter would have a great childhood, and a great life ahead of them. It is hard being a mother, what more that you are a single mother- just like Jessica. She works really hard in her career even though it may be gross to some. Jessica is doing her best to be both mother and father while Max is away from both her and Michael. 

Max lowered his head and apologized. Ash stands up from his seat and says, "All parents are garbage." Shunichi closes his eyes and Max cannot even look at Ash. They both know that they cannot change Ash's views on parents- because he never had one. 

"Kids can't choose their parents you know. They can't ask for a different pair, no matter how bad they are." Ash says and leaves the room. Eiji stares at the place where Ash was, before leaving the room. He is not the best in speaking nor understanding the English language, but he can sense that Ash said something from his heart. Something that he knows very well because he experienced it. Eiji knows that Ash is sad. 

Shunichi nods his head, "Listen carefully." He tells Max. Max then even lowered his head and nodded. He knows that he needs to be a better father to Michael. He needs to be there for him so that he can have someone to ask whenever he is confused about boy stuff. He and Jessica needs to be a better parent for Michael. 

  
but being a parent was never easy in the first place, what more in being a _better_ one?

  
\-------------

  
Ash roamed around the house for a bit until he saw Jessica leaving a room. The name Michael is plastered on the door. 

"Is he asleep?"

"Not yet."

"Can I talk to him for a bit?"

  
"Sure but not for too long alright? He's tired, he needs sleep." Jessica says and walks away from Ash. She is feeling guilty about Michael, and she knew that even for a bit, Ash was right. 

  
Ash knocked quietly as he turned the doorknob. He opened the door and let his eyes wander around the room. It was a little dark but Dino trained Ash to see well even in the dark. The walls are in a cool shade of blue, and it was very clean. There was no any hint of toys scattered around his floor, and all his clothes are neatly placed in his dresser. Michael was tucked in nicely and already changed into his pajamas. He closed the door and went to sit in the chair near Michael's bed. Michael's back was facing him, but he knows that the boy is awake. His breathing was a little shaky, and not stable like how it should be for people who are asleep. Again, another thing that he learned from Dino. 

"I know you're awake." Ash whispers. Michael didn't move even an inch, so Ash talks again. "I promise this won't take much of your time." This time, Ash was successful. Michael rolled over to face him, but still laying down on his bed. His face was serious, but his eyes shows confusion. ASh clears his throat and leans back on the chair.

"I know you're mad at your parents."

"How did you know?" 

"Because I'm mad at my parents too." Michael furrowed his brows as he stares at Ash, waiting for what he's going to say next. 

"I didn't have a great childhood, and my mom was never present in my life. I have my dad but he isn't much of a family either." Ash sighs before speaking again. "I have a brother though, he is my only family. He was a soldier and he sent me letters growing up since he was away most of the time." 

  
"Where is he now?" 

  
"Let's just say somewhere far far away." Michael nods and stares at Ash more. "Do you miss him?"

  
Ash nods, "Yes."

Michael suddenly sits up and faced Ash, "I could be your brother for now! You know.. while he is far away. So you wouldn't be sad!" 

Ash was shocked by Michael's response. He smiled and softly patted the boy's head, "Sure, you can be my brother." Michael's eyes was glowing as he looks up at Ash with a wide grin in his face. 

"But I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to tell you that, I know parents may suck most of the time, and they may not be there for you always, or give you the toys you wanted, but you are still a very lucky kid. You have parents who working hard to give you a good life, and parents who love you with all their heart." Ash remembered his past, and all those kids that he met who has the same past as him. 

"Not everyone has that." Ash looks directly at Michael's eyes and said, "So cherish them okay? Love them with all your heart too, and protect them when you can. The world is a scary place, so you have to protect the people that you love." 

Suddenly Ash remembers Eiji. The world is a scary and cruel place, but Ash's world is even scarier. Eiji's life will always be in danger no matter what. 

i cannot let Eiji stay.. he will never be safe with me. 

"Oh and also, I am sorry that your dad has to leave you again. It's my fault, don't be mad at him. We needed to do a job, and I promise once that is finished, you can have him." 

  
Michael was quiet. It took a little while for him to answer, but when he did, it shocked Ash once again. "Alright, you can have my dad for a while. And besides, we are brothers, we share our dad now."

Ash softly smiled, "Okay." 

"And also-" Michael added. "If you finish your mission, can you come back along with dad? You look very cool and very smart! I want to play games with you."

Ash bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, but he failed. "Alright it's time to sleep now, kid." Ash stood up from his seat, and Michael lied back down to his bed. Ash made sure that Michael is covered in his blanket so that he wouldn't be cold in his sleep, and turned to the door to leave the room.

  
"Hey wait don't leave yet!" He shouts. Ash looked back at him and raised a brow. 

  
"Can you please sing me to sleep?" 

  
"I don't sing. Go to sleep."

  
"No please, my mom sings me to sleep." The kid begs him. 

  
"Yeah I'll call your mom on the way out."

Michael shakes his head, "No please I really want you to do it. Besides you're my brother now."

  
  
Ash sighs and sat back down. "Can't I just read you a bedtime story?" Michael once again shakes his head, "I'm too old for those."

"But you want me to sing you to sleep?" Ash whispers under his breathe. "Did you say something?" Michael asks.

"Nope." Ash pushes his hair back and sighs. "What song do you want me to sing to you?" 

Michael looks away and pouts his small lips. "I don't know, you choose any song!"

Ash looked around the boy's room as he was trying to think of a song. Suddenly, he saw a book about rainbows, and a memory came back to him. 

  
_**somewhere over the rainbow** _   
_**Way up high** _   
_**And the dreams that you dream of** _   
_**Once in a lullaby, oh** _

This was a song that Griffin used to sing to him. It was very vivid because he was very young back then, but it is one of his core memories as a kid.. One of the few  
happy memories he has. 

_**S** **omewhere over the rainbow** _   
_**Bluebirds fly** _   
_**And the dreams that you dream of** _   
_**Dreams really do come true-ooh-ooh** _

Ash can remember how Griffin's voice used to sound like. It wasn't very good, the way he sings is a little nasal-ly, but it was everything to Ash. He remembers how   
his brother used to tuck him into bed, and instead of reading him a book, he sang to him. Griffin would softly push Ash's hair back over and over until Ash would fall  
close his eyes and fall asleep. 

Ash did the same to Michael, and it is a good thing that it has the same effect for the boy too. 

  
_**Someday I'll wish upon a star** _   
_**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me** _   
_**Where trouble melts like lemon drops** _   
_**High above the chimney tops that's where** _   
_**You'll find me, oh** _

It became more memorable to Ash because Griffin sings this to him every time he needs to leave for the military. He would tuck Ash to bed every night, sing to him and kiss his forehead, and the morning after, Griffin is gone. And Ash is once again, alone. 

  
_**Somewhere over the rainbow** _   
_**Bluebirds fly** _   
_**And the dream that you dare to** _   
_**Oh why, oh why can't I?** _

  
Ash looked at Michael and he saw that the boy is fast asleep. He once again tucked him nicely under the blanket. Ash knew that Michael's wish to him coming back will   
never come true. This mission can kill him.. and he is ready to face whatever it is just to make sure that Dino goes down. And kids like Michael don't have to go   
through what Ash went through. 

"I promise you that your dad will come back safe after this. I will protect him as much as I can, so he can come home to you." Ash whispered to Michael, trying not to   
wake the boy up. _"Goodnight kid."_ He said and kissed Michael in the forehead before leaving the room. 

\------------------------------------

  
Unlike before, the weather and temperature in LA was cold. There was no snow, but it was terribly cold. Michael was wearing a thick sweater with a car design on it. He made sure to take a bath and brush his teeth before seeing his parents again. He stayed at his aunt's house for a while because his mom had to join his dad for an event. They didn't explain much. 

  
Michael was reading a book about rainbows. He was so bored and tired of that book, but that was the only one that he was able to take before leaving. It honestly reminded him a lot of Ash, his brother. Besides his parents going home, Michael was also excited about being with Ash. His mom told him that Ash is very smart kid and that he can teach Michael a lot of stuff. He also found out that Ash loves going to the library to read, so Michael always goes to the library of his school, to read. He loves to be just like Ash when he grows up. 

"We're home!" Michael heard a familiar voice. It was his mom! He quickly ran outside his room and hugged his mom. Jessica hugged and kissed him, and Max did the same too. "I missed you so much my baby!"

Michael giggled, "I miss you too mom!"

Max crouched down to be with the same level as Michael, "We have some good news for you son." Michael's eyes was once again sparkling. 

  
"What! What is it Dad?" Michael was excited. Is Ash going to live with them? Is Ash staying for good? Are they going to be a big happy family now?

"Your mom and I are getting married again! We're back together now." Michael was of course jumping in joy. He hugged his dad and then his mom. 

  
"YAY!! WE ARE GOING TO BE A BIG AND HAPPY FAMILY!" Max and Jessica was laughing and watching their son shout in glee. Max hugged Jessica and kissed her forehead.

"YAY!! MY PARENTS WON'T FIGHT ANYMORE AND I HAVE ASH AS A BIG BROTHER!" Michael continued to shout in joy, but his parents' smiles turned into a frown. "So... Where's Ash? Isn't he here?" Michael looked at the door and their car, trying to find Ash. 

Michael and Jessica looked at each other, suddenly their eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm going to tell him." Max tells Jessica. Jessica nods and left the room. Saying she has to go to the bathroom. Michael looks up at her and smiles. He saw tears in his mom's cheeks.

_maybe it's tears of joy..._

Max carried Michael and they both sat down the sofa. Max was a little shaken up, and Michael noticed how miserable his dad looked. The little boy climbed up his dad's lap and he sat there. He stared closely at his dad's eyes and he also felt sad because his dad is sad. Michael touched his dad's cheek with his small hand.

  
"Why are you sad papa?" He asked. 

"Do you remember Ash? The one you mentioned a while ago." Michael smiled and nodded. "Yes! Is he coming here soon? Why isn't he here with us?" 

Max looked at Michael with very sad eyes. He felt guilty, he doesn't know what to say to Michael. "Ash won't be coming home with us.. He is never coming back here."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because he is somewhere far far away?"

  
"Yes."

  
Michael sighs, "Ash told me before that his brother was somewhere far far away too." Max was shocked and tears started forming in his eyes. "He told you about griffin?"

  
"Who is Griffin?"

  
"That's the name of his brother."

  
Michael nodded and looked down, as he played with his fingers. "So.. Is Ash with Griffin now?"

The tears that Max was trying so hard not to fall, fell. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of his son, but he failed. He could have saved Ash. He could have been the father that Ash never had. 

_he was so young...._

"Why are you crying?" Michael asked Max. He used both his hands to wipe his dad's tears away. "Are you hurt? Is something painful?" Michael asked again. Max just nodded and focused on making his crying stop, but that was the first time he ever cried since the funeral. 

  
"You know dad, Ash sang me to sleep when he was here. Sadly, I didn't get to say goodbye to him before he left." Max's heart was once again crushed with his son's words. Ash was a great brother, just like Griffin. Despite his traumas, he was a good kid. 

  
"What song did he sing to you?"

  
"I think it's somewhere over the rainbow. It's a really good song! Why are you crying again?"

  
"His brother- Griffin, was my friend before. He used to sing that song a lot." 

  
Michael made an "o" shape with his lips and smiled widely. "Do you want me to sing it to you dad? Maybe the pain will go away if I do." Max smiled and nodded, "Sure son."

  
Michael sang with his whole heart. He never learned the lyrics, but he managed to carry the tune. Max almost cried while Michael was singing, but he knew that he will only worry his son if he cries again. Michael finished singing and gave Max a kiss on the cheek. 

"There dad! All better!" 

  
"Thank you Michael." 

"Were you crying because Ash is far far away now?"

  
"Yes." 

  
Michael nodded. "Well dad, don't be sad! I think Ash is somewhere over the rainbow with his brother now, don't you think?"

  
Max laughed and nodded as an agreement to what his son just said, "Yes, Yes he is." 

Now every time Michael saw a _rainbow_ , even when he grew up into a man, he always smiles and says hi to his brother, Ash. Because he knows, that **_Ash will always be somewhere over the rainbow._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you liked it!
> 
> twitter: @aslanjinx


End file.
